


Call Them Sidestep

by orphan_account



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Ortega and Sidestep, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, i was told to tag this as every category bc neither of them are Gendered so here we are, like they're def in love but their genders are ambiguous. sidestep's not named or anything, pre-heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a quick, light, and hopefully kind of funny piece while I work on longer pieces! Sidestep does something silly just for Ortega, pre-heartbreak.





	Call Them Sidestep

Ortega’s all time favorite memory is, of course, taking down a villain. Not even a particularly well known one. Not a ‘we finally got them!’ kind of villain. It’s not even a sense of pride that they were brought in after Ortega was brought down far too quickly.

It’s all Sidestep. It usually is, anyways, but there’s a difference between ‘that’s my best friend!’ and ‘I think that’s the love of my life.’ Elena would bug them to propose to Sidestep later, but at the moment it was just...

“You know why they call them Sidestep, right?” Ortega laughs from where they lie prone. The villain twitches at the noise, staring into Sidestep’s expressionless mask. “It’s because…”

The pause that follows is thick with tension, daring the other to move through the shifting of their feet. Its as much to stay on guard as it is to plan their attack.

“They’re a very good dancer.”

When dealing with Ortega, you learn to go through the five stages of grief very quickly. Obviously, Ortega’s joking around for the cameras, but Sidestep can do them one better.

They start flossing.

There’s more camera flashes than they thought possible, especially once they get into the Fornite default dance and try to imaginary-lasso the villain closer. Ortega’s howling with laughter while the villain, not even significant enough for them to have made a name for themselves, appears to be having a minor crisis.

“I won’t be mocked,” they choke out, trying to look intimidating while Sidestep breaks out the sprinkler, the cabbage patch, and the shopping cart in quick succession.

“Charge wasn’t lying,” they taunt, managing to do an approximation of the ‘who put you on the planet?’ Spongebob dance. “This is my power. Scared?”

“Those aren’t even good dance moves!” They protest while Sidestep starts in on the fork in the garbage disposal.

“Oh, yeah? Prove it. You, me, dance off. Right now.” They point as threateningly as they can towards them while performing a one man tango. It’s the longest dance they’ve chosen so far, considering they actually know how to. It was this, or twerking. They’re not ready to do that on camera.

“Fine!” They exclaim, throwing up their hands and moving in to join Sidestep’s tango.

It’s the wrong move.

Between one step and the next, Sidestep has them pinned on the ground while sitting on their back. They wave to the cameras with a grin pulling at their mask.

“Hey, Charge?” Sidestep calls over the hero’s cackling laughter. They’re clutching their ribs, likely from the punch they received earlier. “If I see a picture of that on the fridge, I’m quitting.”

“You can’t quit if you never worked for the Rangers!” They protest, still trying to calm down before they start laughing all over again.

“Nah, I work with you.” Sidestep responds fondly, pushing off the villain and themselves to their feet. It’s all too easy to lean over Ortega, who grins at them so brightly that Sidestep can almost see themselves reflected in their squinted, shining eyes. It's hard not to respond in kind, hovering over them and trying to ignore the flashing cameras. “And I guess I can’t quit you.”

It's not much of a surprise when Ortega pulls up their mask and pulls them in for a kiss. Later, all the cameras have mysteriously short circuited and the angle was bad enough no one can quite confirm what happened. Just that Charge and Sidestep walked out together, challenging civilians to dance offs while Charge tried to ignore their broken ribs and Sidestep tried to ignore the fact that they were never living this down.


End file.
